tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Crossing the Dangerous Bridge
A special episode showing different characters trying different ways to cross an uncertain bridge. Episode Summary Kaitlin is walking through a clearing when all of a sudden, she sees something in the horizon. It looks as if it's a giant gingerbread house. She then spots a sketchy looking bridge. It looks like it's about to fall apart. Kaitlin decides to transform into Super Kaitlin and fly her way across. But then she runs into a flock of birds and stumbles down. The next person to spot the bridge is Savannah. Savannah thinks it would be awesome to try and long jump her way across the bridge. She then gloats about her track experiences, like the times she showed off to her friends. Savannah attempts a long jump, but falls down the gap. Albert is the next to see the bridge. He tries to teleport himself across the way, but instead finds himself in Paris. Albert wonders how that even happened. He tries again, but ends up in Africa. He tries yet again, but now finds himself in the world of Sonic Boom. Knuckles wonders who the old guy is. But then he disappears. Albert finally arrives back home, but does not successfully teleport across the bridge. A montage of attempts are shown. Katie tries using a flying saucer. Casha uses a pole vault. Shannon tries to be Super Hero Shannon. Anna simply just goes for it and crosses the actual bridge but fails. Macy tries using pixie dust from Tinker Bell but it wears out. Joe and Trent use a fighter robot to make it across but it malfunctions. Gary the Great uses his dimension traveling device but that also malfunctions. Kaitlin's brother spots the bridge but then just decides to go home. Jordan wants to use Hunter's truck to cross but Hunter won't allow it. Then the writers of the show try crossing the bridge all at once but fall in. Nobody was able to successfully cross the bridge. But what happened to all of them? In the abyss, everyone is thinking of ways to get to the gingerbread house together. Kaitlin thinks if they use all of their powers at the same time, something might work. That's what they try and it surprisingly works. Everyone is happy and wonders what's inside the gingerbread house. To their surprise, it's Emma, and she's eating all the candy. Kaitlin wonders how she got across. Emma says she took the moving sidewalk. Everyone looks back and notices the moving sidewalk just a mere 10 feet from the bridge. Everyone groans. Production Information * CGI is used on the robots, teleportation, and Knuckles Trivia * The gingerbread house idea is slightly based off of ''Hansel and Gretel '' * "Paranormal Accommodations" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard as the opening titles * "Powerful Mario" from ''Super Mario 64 ''is heard when Kaitlin flies * Savannah mentions the events of "Look Out, Here Comes Savannah!", "Savannah Strikes Again", and "Savannah, At It Again" * "Piper's Theme 3" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard when Savannah attempts her long jump * An instrumental of "I'm So Blue" from ''VeggieTales: Madame Blueberry ''is heard when Albert is in Paris * An instrumental of "Africa" by Toto is heard when Albert is in Africa. The background used is also taken from "You Just Can't Leave My Thoughts" * The world of ''Sonic Boom ''is seen, likely a reference to "Kaitlin Boom: A Kaitlin Chronicles and Sonic Boom Crossover Event" * The main theme of ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''is heard during the montage * Tinker Bell from ''Peter Pan ''is seen * Joe and Trent use a fighter robot from "Straight Outta School" * Gary uses his teleportation device from "Kaitlin Boom: A Kaitlin Chronicles and Sonic Boom Crossover Event"